James Finlayson
Biography Character: Mr. Finlayson and others Birthday: August 27, 1887 Place of Birth: Larbert, Scotland Date of Death: October 9, 1953 Place of Death: Los Angeles, California First Short: Official Officers Last Short: Mush And Milk Number of Shorts: 6 History: James Henderson Finlayson was born in Scotland and attended George Watson College, dropping out to pursue an acting career. He won the main role in "Bunty Pulls The Strings" on the London stage, later immigrating to the United States play the same role in the United States. Dropping out of the country-wide theatrical tour in 1916, he went to Hollywood for a job in motion pictures, starring in several Matt Sennett comedies, most notably as one of the Keystone Kops. It is his association with Hal Roach Studios for which he is most remembered. While there, he was a recurring foil in the Laurel & Hardy comedies and a recurring talent in the Our Gang shorts, playing their teacher in Seeing The World and getting into a battles of wills over the phone with Spanky in Mush And Milk. His trademark mustache in much of his work was a prop, but he never used it in his non-Roach appearances. Jimmy married in 1919, but an illness cut down on his amount of work. As a freelance actor late in his career, he made a few of his final films in England, but he mostly remained in the United States. Sadly, he passed away from a heart attack at the age of sixty-six on October 9,1953. His legacy as an actor is continued by modern character actor Dan Castellaneta on the top-rated "The Simpsons." Castellaneta's patented Homer Simpson disgruntled grunt ("D'oh!") was developed from Fin's trademark groan at Laurel and Hardy's antics. Today, Jimmy is considered a crucial part of Laurel and Hardy's films by fans, who often refer to him as "Fin". List of Shorts * Official Officers * Mary, Queen Of Tots * Thundering Fleas * Seeing The World * Fast Freight * Mush And Milk Other Projects * Hey Doctor (1918) * Never Too Old (1919) * The Village Smithy (1919) * The Foolish Age (1919) * The Dentist {1919) * Bungalow Troubles (1920) * A Tough Winter (1923) * Jack Frost (1923) * Smithy (1924) * Brothers Under The Chin (1924) * Short Kilts (1924) * High Heels (1924) * Change The Needle (1925) * Hard Broiled (1925) * Yes, Yes, Nanette (1925) * Madame Mystery (1926) * Should Husbands Pay (1926) * Wise Guys Prefer Brunettes (1926) * Love 'Em And Weep (1927) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * With Love And Hisses (1927) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Sugar Daddies (1927) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * The Second Hundred Years (1927) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Call Of The Cuckoo (1927) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Hats Off (1927) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Do Detectives Think (1927) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Should Tall Men Marry (1928) * Flying Elephants (1928) * Galloping Ghosts (1929) * Liberty (1929) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Big Business (1929) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Men O'War (1928) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * The Hoosegow (1929) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Night Owls (1930) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Young Eagles (1930) * Dollar Dizzy (1930) * Another Fine Mess (1930) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Chickens Come Home (1930) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Our Wife (1931) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Pardon Us (1931) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * One Good Turn (1931) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Pack Up Your Troubles (1932) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Me And My Pal (1933) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * The Devil's Brother (1933) * The Girl In Possession (1934) (uncredited) * Big Business (1934) * Thicker Than Water (1935) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Bonnie Scotland (1935) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * The Bohemian Girl (1936) - with Darla Jean Hood, Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Our Relations (1936) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Way Out West (1937) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Pick A Star (1937) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * The Toast Of New York (1937) (uncredited) * This Way Please (1937) (uncredited) * Blockheads (1938) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * The Flying Deuces (1939) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * A Chump At Oxford (1940) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel (uncredited) * Saps At Sea (1940) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Yanks Ahoy (1943) * She-Wolf Of London (1946) * The Perils Of Pauline (1947) * Grand Canyon Trail (1948) * Hills Of Home (1948) (uncredited) * Challenge To Lassie (1949) (uncredited) * Royal Wedding (1951) (uncredited) * Here Comes the Groom (1951) (uncredited) ---- Category:Our Gang Actors